


More than Friends

by jaesungsrose



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Bucket List, Cliche, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Prom, jaehyeong likes him but he is shy, sorry I wasnt able to fit dojoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesungsrose/pseuds/jaesungsrose
Summary: In which Jaehyeong likes Woosung and Woosung is looking for a prom date.
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Today is my 2nd year with The Rose and this is my way of celebrating. This is my first fic so please, excuse any errors. I am still learning. I was not able to add Dojoon here because this is a short fic but know that he is my bias and I love him so!! Hope you enjoy!

"I don't know man" he slumped faced down Jaehyeong's bed, "why do we have to stress about prom?" Woosung felt the cushion dip.

"No one's pressured. I don't get why you're so stressed." Jaehyeong sits on the free space on Woosung left.

"But this is my first and last prom!! Meaning, this must be right. I need to have the best night." He shouts against the foam and fakes a wail.

"Come on now," Jaehyeong places his warm hand on his best friend's back and runs it across repeatedly. "You'll be fine. Don't be such a baby, I'm here. I'll help you. You said you made a list last night? Where do we start?"

Woosung sits upright with a big smile on his face. He ruffles his bag seated nicely beside the bedframe and hands it over his best friend. Jaehyeong seriously scans the contents in the paper (he wrote a lot) and Woosung realizes how thankful he was that his best friend for 10 years still tolerates his ass. With that, he finds himself thinking, ‘When did I get so lucky?'

-

"So, did you ask him?" Hajoon, Jaehyeong's other friend asks.

"In bullet number 7, it said: Ask someone to prom. Not the other way around" Jaehyeong grunts as he takes a bite of his pizza.

"How many bullets there were again?"

"16"

"Yikes. And you must follow everything?"

"Not really," he sighs "but I want to do as much as I can. I want this to be perfect for him."

Jaehyeong has been friends with Woosung since 3rd grade and between the two of them, the latter has always been the one to do stuff for him. Jaehyeong is shy so it's always been really hard for him to ask for things. Between the two of them, Jaehyeong is the one who worries and seeing his best friend stress over prom is kind of breaking his heart.

"And why would I ask him?" Jaehyeong asks, "That'd be so weird."

"Because you like him, right?" Jaehyeong chokes on his last bite of pizza. How did he know?

Jaehyeong is, in fact, in love with his best friend. That's another reason why he is going through lengths to make him happy. However, he doesn't recall vocalizing his feelings to anyone.

Jaehyeong composes himself and looks around to see if someone heard his friend.

"How did you know?" He whispers

"Dude, trust me. You're not very subtle." Jaehyeong lifts an eyebrow, "Have you seen how you look at him? When he's around, it's like we don't exist."

He wants to defend himself, not like it's gonna make any difference but he wants to try at least. Before he could come up with an excuse, the bell rang and Hajoon is off to his next class.

He trusts Hajoon, he is not gonna broadcast in the whole school about it but it didn’t still sit right with him. He was mostly afraid. He kept his feeling to himself because it made it easier for him to not act upon his feelings. Although sometimes he just wants to pin Woosung down and smother him with kisses. He's able to suppress these thoughts because he knows that it wasn't right. And having someone knows, it scares him that the encouragement will make him consider confessing and if things go south, will he be able to take not having Woosung in his life?

-

The next weekend, Jaehyeong meets Woosung at the mall. They're off to do bullet number 6: buy an outfit. So far, they accomplished the other thirteen without problem (most of the bullets are just buying stuff like wax, socks, mouthwash, etc). Woosung is on his 4th pair and he doesn't seem to like anything.

"What do you think?" Woosung walks out of the dressing room, a gray suit and a white dress shirt hugging his body with a slightly tilted bow hanging on his neck.

Jaehyeong absentmindedly comes forward to fix the bow. His full attention is on the bow that he forgets how close he is to Woosung. The shorter one, on the other hand, holds his breath.

Why was he holding his breath? He doesn't know. Instinct, maybe. He looks up to his best friend who still has his eyes at the bow. He wondered if he'd ever been this close to the younger before. From his point of view, he gets a full view of how prominent Jaehyeong's cheekbones, it's doesn't show as much as when he smiles but it's still prominent, nonetheless. Woosung also notices the mole seated on top of Jaehyeong's adam's apple. Being this close, he can't help but think how handsome his best friend is.

Wait, he can say that right? Because it's true. Jaehyeong has always been really handsome. I mean, he's really popular with girls at school. That's something.

Woosung is interrupted with his internal monologue when he feels Jaehyeong's hand run across his shoulder upper chest to straighten the suit.

"This one doesn't look so bad." Jaehyeong takes a step back and eyes the shorter.

"I mean," Woosung stutters, suddenly shy from the attention, "Yeah, not bad. But it doesn't feel 'me' "

Jaehyeong sees the lady at the shop try not the roll her eyes. He would've done the same if he has Woosung as a customer.

"I'll just look for something else." Woosung sighs in defeat then goes back to the dressing room. Jaehyeong takes a seat and wishes this was over. It's hard enough that he pines for his best friend, but to see him try different suit looking so perfect, TORTURE. He's been trying not to check him out and do this "supportive best friend" thing strictly as a "supportive best friend" thing and god was it so hard. He's just a man after all.

"How about you, what are you gonna wear?" Woosung shouts from the dressing room

Helping Woosung create his perfect prom experience made Jaehyeong forget about himself. With only one week before the prom, he has not even prepared for anything yet.

"I'll probably wear the one I wore last year." He shouted back. Woosung finally leaves the dressing room and apologetically hands the outfit to the saleslady.

Woosung looks dejected when they left the store. Jaehyeong wanted to cheer him up but he doesn't know how to.

-

3 days before the prom and both of them are going crazy because they haven't gone past 'bullet 7: ask someone to prom'. Thankfully, they were able to do task 8 and 9: find limousine and a driver. How did Woosung managed to get bullet 6 done? He has no idea but he's glad that it's over with.

They're both seating in the bleachers of the basketball court, with a piece paper on Jaehyeong's hand. He made a list of all the people Woosung can ask to prom.

"How about Soojin?" Jaehyeong suggested for the 15th time today. Soojin would make a great date. She's shy most of the time but is really fun to be with. They'd shared some classes throughout high school.

"Uhh, I don't think Eunkwang Hyung would like me to ask his sister." Woosung replied

"For marriage, yeah he won't." Jaehyeong ranted, "but for prom, I don't think so." Woosung just shook his head.

"That was the last one." he said, obviously annoyed now. "Half of the list was okay, I don't know what's so hard about it "

"Don't judge me just because you have a prom date." Woosung pouts

"I'm not judging you; I am asking you." Woosung rolls his eyes, "And I don't have a date."

"You don't?" Woosung face lits up, "Then how about—"

"Wait! Remember Jennie the Library Assistant? She asked me last week if there was someone who I can recommend for a prom date! I'll text her." Everything happened so quickly, and the next thing Woosung knows, his best friend was off and he's left alone.

That night, he received a message from Jennie. He doesn't really know her that much. He mostly knows her from Jaehyeong. They both worked at the Library for one quarter last year. Jaehyeong finds her pretty (she is) and very funny (she is). Maybe she is Jaeh's type. But if she is his type, why would he recommend Woosung as a prom date? Crazy.

They mostly talked about how the whole prom thing would go down. Her address, the colors of their outfit, what time would she want him to pick her up. That made him think about the list. About how he'd imagine the prom in his head. He barely knows Jennie and he wasn't sure if she'd be okay with that. Maybe he'll ask.

-

It's Saturday. Prom Day. Woosung's stuff is laid perfectly on his bed and he's excited.

Or he was, until he receives a text from Jennie.

From Jennie the Prom Date: I know I would sound like an asshole right now, but something came up. My ex, whom I am very much in love with, suprised me this morning. He's asking me to be his prom date. I didn't say yes yet.

He doesn't want her to cancel on him despite the fact that they're both awkward with each other. However, the thought of being a cockblock on Prom day doesn't sound right either.

To Jennie the Prom Date: erm... Go get your mans, I guess? Enjoy prom with him, Jen! See you around. :)

Jennie replied back to thank him. Now, 2 hours before prom, he feels a little bit sad.

Jaehyeong calls him an hour before the prom.

"Are you ready?" Jaehyeong asks from the other end of the call.

"Almost, you?" The other hums.

"Are you gonna pick Jennie up after?"

"Uhm, about that..." Woosung gulps, "She kinda got back with her ex and they're going to prom together."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Who's gonna be your date?"

"Just me." Woosung didn't want to sound so sad, but his voice came out weakly.

"Wait a sec— wait there." Then Jaehyeong hungs up.

After 15 minutes, someone rings the doorbell. He hears his mother call on him, "Sweetheart, Jaehyeong's here!"

He was supposed to go down but when he opened the door, Jaehyeong was heaving for breath, his hands rest on top of his knees. He lives a few blocks away, did he run on the way here?

"Are you—" Jaehyeong breathes heavily, "—okay?" Then stands up straight to face the older.

Woosung finally being able to see his best friend in his suit, he couldn't help but feel astounded. He was wearing a red suit jacket with its black collar and lapel studded with metal design. He swears he has seen him with this through a picture Jaehyeong sent him but seeing it face-to-face, the taller looked more ethereal.

Then it hit him. The epiphany came in waves. He realized why he never took a liking to anyone Jaehyeong ever suggested for prom dates. He wanted his best friend to be his date.

"I'm not, I don't have a date." Jaehyeong frowns, "But I know—"

"Wait I think Soojin still hasn't found a date. I saw her—" Jaehyeong grabs his phone from his pocket but Woosung snatches it away.

"Can you please listen?" Woosung walked closer to Jaehyeong, "I know what will make me feel better. Be my date?"

Jaehyeong was dumbfounded. Is this some kind of prank? Did Hajoon rat him out? The thought of Woosung knowing makes him dizzy.

"Is this a prank?" Jaehyeong finally found his voice to ask

"No." Woosung giggled, "we have only 30 minutes. You have to decide now or else we won't complete the bucket list."

Oh. This is what it's about. The list. Jaehyeong composes himself and smiles to the older. "Of course. Let's go?"

"You look really beautiful tonight." Woosung tells the younger, he reaches for Jaehyeong's hand and places a soft kiss on top of it.

Jaehyeong wants to faint right there and then, or to shout with how overwhelmed he feels right now. But he just froze.

Woosung didn't let go of his hand and continues to lead him on the way to the car. Woosung opens the door for Jaehyeong, but even he thinks it's too much.

"You don't have to try this hard, you know. It's just me." Jaehyeong reminds him before entering the car.

"I know, but I want this to be special for you too." Woosung replied.

When they reach the venue, Woosung hurries to the other side of the car to open the door for Jaehyeong. The taller finds this rather uncomfortable. Before they head inside, Jaehyeong faces Woosung.

"Don't treat me like I'm a princess. I'm still me, and you know me. This is more than enough for me." This time, Jaehyeong is the one who initiates to hold Woosung's hand.

Inside, a lot of people were looking at them. Some are surprised, some had a "I knew it" expression painted across their faces. They saw Jennie with his date and Jaehyeong wanted to thank her because, at one way or another, this wouldn't have happened because of her. They also met Hajoon who was eyeing them so hard.

Now, Woosung is seated in his table alone. All his friends are having the night of their lives on the dance floor. The prom is almost over and Jaehyeong was nowhere to be seen. It's either the student council needed him for something (although he's not even an officer) or Hajoon would randomly steal him. It has been 30 minutes ago and they're still not back yet. Woosung wanted to have him as his first dance, but the DJ said it's the second to the last song and here he was.

"This will be the last song of the night. If you plan on confessing to your date right now, this would be the perfect chance." The DJ announces and the students cheered with 'woohs'. Students started to occupy the dance floor as the music plays.

Playing: More Than Friends— BEKA, HONNE

The intro of the song plays in, Woosung just gave up on the idea. But when the female singer started the song, a familiar hand caresses the back of his head.

"I hope I'm not late for a dance?" Jaehyeong asked, Woosung lifts his head and smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jaehyeong leads him to the dance floor, when they reached a certain spot, Jaehyeong places both his hands to the older's waist. Woosung's heart skipped a beat, literally. He snakes his arms on the back of Jaehyeong's neck and the feel of the older's warm hand in the bare skin of his nape sent shivers down his spine, but in a really good way. They sway to the melody of the song and Jaehyeong hopes, prays, that this night will never end. Being this close to Woosung, holding him like this, makes him want to be greedy. He wants more and after this night, he might not want to go back to being his best friend.

"I think I like you." Woosung admits, Jaehyeong freezes again.

"You think?" He clarifies, maybe he heard it wrong but the older only offered a big smile.

"What I meant was, I like you. More than friends, I'm not sure about how intense my feelings are but I'm sure about liking you." He takes a deep breath, "I don't want to overwhelm you with my feelings. We've been friends for so long and I don't want to do or say the wrong things."

Woosung was just babbling, he's obviously nervous and Jaehyeong has been waiting for this, he knows he managed to wait for years and a few minutes more shouldn't hurt but he's growing impatient.

"So, what you mean is?"

"What I mean is, date me." Woosung asks shyly, "I don't want this to sound weird and I don't want to rush you."

'You have no idea' Jaehyeong thought.

The song is almost over and Jaehyeong remembers the list.

"I think you've missed bullet number 16." Jaehyeong smiled

"Oh, we don't have t—" Jaehyeong presses his lips to Woosung's and he thought maybe Hajoon was right. Maybe others don't exist when he's with Woosung. Because as he kisses him, it felt like they're in their own little world. They remain close even the kiss was over, foreheads together as they savor the remaining parts of the music.

"Okay." Jaehyeong smiled at Woosung, "Let's date."

After the last song, they turn all the lights back on and everyone proceeds to get ready to go home. The two blushes like tomatoes.

It was a crazy night. But they were crazy too, and crazy was what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed. Interact with me on twitter [@jaesungsrose_](https://twitter.com/jaesungsrose_)
> 
> if you have questions, suggestions, and reaction you may send them at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/jaesungsrose_)


End file.
